


Two For

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael is an expression of refusal. Chris is an expression of obedience.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A pair of double drabbles, mini-snapshots of two relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For

Mizael is an expression of refusal.

They don’t get along, but they’re not rivals. There’s none of Yuuma’s eagerness, battle-laughter, acceptance of the neutral ground between himself and Kaito. Instead Mizael is immovable, prideful, has the tendency to telegraph his emotions in wide sweeping gestures of drama.

When they talk they push and pull and Kaito should feel annoyed, but instead he finds himself smirking, lightly. The way Mizael puffs and ruffles, like a bird, has become a familiar part of his landscape. Haruto, Heartland, Faker’s shadow, Mizael and

Mizael forces refusal on Kaito, often. Snaps, demands, stands up straight and metaphorically goes for the throat. In a way, Mizael forces Kaito to be someone else, when they talk. He has to cast aside the familiar cloak of the Numbers Hunter, the soft defenses he has for Haruto, the quiet bitter smile for his father.

When they talk, argue, fall into step together, Kaito meets Mizael as nothing more than — or, as entirely — himself. It is, like in a duel, his very soul bared and lay forth but set to attack.

And then, to complete the metaphor — if Kaito is a dragon and Mizael the dragontamer, then where does that leave them?

—

Chris is an expression of obedience.

His worst trait, according to Kaito, is the unwavering acquiescence to Tron. Though, it isn’t as if Kaito can throw stones in the glass house. If Faker calls him, he goes. And, for those years, if he was told to hunt then he hunted.

But even Kaito can see the creases in Chris’s family, the odd way they all seem to love each other and how undeniably wrong it is. At least, he thinks often, Chris is Chris and they can cast aside the moniker, V.

When Chris asks Kaito to do something it’s a soft clipped demand. There’s something hardwired into the back of Kaito’s mind, something from years ago, from training and carving his body into a dueling weapon, that automatically obeys.

Kaito wonders, on the worst days when Chris has said nothing to him but orders — even the silent ones, passed only through gesture and gaze — if this means that he’s an extension of Chris’s father too, then. If Kaito can’t escape his usefulness only through someone’s father.

But then, on the better days, Chris catches him by the wrist, or hand, leans over him so Kaito can only see Chris. Smiles. Thanks him.


End file.
